Alien
Aliens are the countless beings from across the cosmos that the series never really focused on. Examples include the entire ginyu force. Alien AVERAGE HEIGHT: Varies AVERAGE WEIGHT: Varies ABILITY SCORES: +1 to a category, +2 to one or +1 to two sub categories SIZE: Medium (Can be changed with alien feats) SPEED: 6 squares (can be changed with alien feats) VISION: Normal (Can be changed with alien feats) ALIEN BIOLOGY: An alien may select up to two alien only feats at creation to simulate various species from around the galaxy. ALIEN CREATION FEATS: Beast form – Your race is able to transform. Once per encounter as a standard action you are able to transform, gaining a +1 transformation bonus. You revert to your normal form at the end of combat. This form has no time limit and does not consume any stamina. Large Alien – Your starting size is Large. You take all benefits and penalties that incurs. You can not possess this and another size feat Multi armed alien – You have an additional set of arms, or arm like appendages. You have an additional combo action every round that must be used to make a basic attack, and may wield a one handed weapon without incurring weapon penalty. This feat may be taken more than once, and provides an additional set of arms each time. Small Alien – Your starting size is Small. You take all benefits and penalties that incurs. You can not possess this and another size feat Elemental affinity - Your race has a particular affinity with elements. Choose one of the elements from the elementalist class, you suffer half damage from that element. Gills – Your race is capable of breathing underwater. You can not drown underwater, and have a swim speed equal to your flight speed. This feat treats you as possessing the high gravity feat when under water. Huge Alien – Your starting size is huge. You take all the benefits and penalties that incurs. You may not possess this and another size feat Predatory eyes – Your race evolved as hunters. You possess dark vision. Snake like lower body – Your race does not have legs to speak of, body instead ending in a massive muscled tail. You are surprisingly fast. your land speed is automatically set to 8, you gain a +2 racial bonus to grapples, and may make a crushing attack on a successfully maintained grapple. Tiny Alien – Your starting size is tiny. You take all benefits and penalties that incurs. You can not possess this and another size feat. Wings – Your race evolved wings. Your flight speed is increased by 2, and you may fly even when fatigued. Natural Armor – Your race naturally evolved armor. Gain a +1 to your fortitude defense and damage reduction equal to your tier. Antenna – Your race evolved Antenna to better help you perceive your surroundings. You gain a +2 to perception. Universal Adaptability – You may adopt the descriptor of another race at will. So long as you have the same gender and race desriptor, you may fuse with non aliens. This will also allow you to take racial feats. (except super saiyan) Natural Weapons – Your race has natural weapons. This could be a tail, claws, or even a bite attack. You gain a second attack with your weapons that deals an additional 1d6 points of damage. Vaccuum breath – Somehow you are able to breathe in space. You cannot suffocate in airless environments. Secondary Eyes – Your race has a second set of eyes. You can not be flanked by opponents you are aware of. Telepathic – You may communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 feet whom you share a language with, and have a +2 to your will defense against psychic attacks. Long Lived – Your age categories above prime require double the listed amount. If this feat is taken a second time, the age groups require three times the listed amount. Extreme Conditioning – you're from a planet with an extreme environmental temperature. You become immune to environmental effects of either heat or cold, and gain DR 5 against the damage type correlating to your choice. Quadrupedal – Your body has four legs. When you charge, you may move four times your move speed. When you double move, you may move 3 times your move speed. High Gravity – you come from a high gravity world. The slow effect lasts half as long against you, and you do not suffer penalties for high or heavy gravity environments. Short lived – Your race has short life spans. Your age categories require half the listed amount. You mature faster, but also die more quickly from age as well. The XP required for each level is reduced by tier x100. Asexual reproduction – your race does not truly have “gender”. All members of your species are able to reproduce by themselves. You are not affected by any abilities that must target a specific gender. EPIC ALIEN FEATS: These feats can only be accessed through the alien hero destiny Solar powered - When outdoors during the day, your strength, dexterity, constitution, and speed all increase by 4. When the sun goes down, or when indoors, you have a -2 to strength, dex, con, and speed. This is a racial bonus. Hyperion Constitution - You gain natural DR 6, and immediately gain 75 hit points. If you had less than 300, you gain 100 instead. You CAN NOT take this feat AND Improved constitution. Telekinetic - Requires intelligence 24 or more. You may interact with the world with nothing but the power of your mind. You may manipulate objects from a distance. You are able to lift int mod x10 pounds, as well as make basic melee attacks from 4 squares away, using your int mod instead of your strength mod. In addition, your will defense increases by your wisdom mod against all attacks with the "psychic" keyword, and Suggestion no longer affects you. Super Form - You have broken through your races limits, attaining a true super form. If you possess beast form, this ability replaces that one. Gain the Apex Alien encounter power Apex Alien Your transcend your limitations, tapping into your races long dormant true power Encounter ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a + 5 transformation bonus, and a +4 move speed bonus. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 2. Ki Eater - Your race is able to consume the light that Ki manifests as when used by empowered warriors. Once per encounter as an interrupt action, you may eat an incoming non ultimate ki attack and suffer no damage, doing so allows you to spend a healing surge. Once per encounter as a full round action, you may make a melee attack against the opponents will defense to eat their energy directly, allowing you to spend another healing surge. If the opponent was powered up, or using a transformation (other than Henshin, and Beast form) you end their power up and force them to revert to their normal form. ALIEN ONLY PATHS Platoon Leader Galactic patrolman ALIEN ONLY ADVANCED PATHS Ginyu force ALIEN ONLY EPIC DESTINIES Alien Hero Category:Canon Category:Races Category:Aliens